Princess Daphne's Prison Ship Breakout
Princess Daphne's Prison Ship Breakout '''''is a video created by Sarah West. This video is based on the Prison Ship Level from the 1999 UbiSoft video game, '''''Rayman 2: The Great Escape and different online escape games. Plot Admiral Razorbeard is tired of trapping the Sprixies, so he asks Chief Blue Meanie and the Mad Scientist from The Superman cartoon what he should do. They decide that they should trap someone else instead. has an antidote for the Chief Blue Meanie. They use a robot called the Grolgoth and plan to find someone to kidnap and hold as a slave. Soon, they find a princess named Daphne and decided to kidnap her. On the Buccaneer, Daphne realizes that she has been held for ransom by Robo-Pirates and Blue Meanies. But instead of waiting for someone to rescue her, Daphne decides to escape the Prison Ship herself. She asks another prisoner if he has anything she can use as a key to get out, and he gives her a finger bone that he stole from a skeleton, which works just as well as a key. Daphne uses it, and her cell door opens, allowing her to get out. Armed only with a yo-yo, a bubble wand, and a hammer, Daphne is able to fight the Robo-Pirates and the Blue Meanies. During her final confrontation with Chief Blue Meanie and Razorbeard, Manic the Hedgehog arrives just in time to help her fight. He places a bomb she found inside the ship and escapes with Daphne through an escape pod. They land on the ground just as the Prison Ship explodes. Daphne is lucky to be alive. She tells Manic that he didn't need to come to her rescue because she was able to escape on her own, but she gladly accepts his offer to take her back to her castle. Transcript (May 12, 2018) (We see the Chief Blue Meanie and Admiral Razorbeard, looking bored and frustrated) Chief Blue Meanie: Sheesh, I'm tired of trapping Sprixies, because they get out of our traps way too quickly. Razorbeard: So am I. We need to kidnap someone who won't get out that easily. (The Mad Scientist arrives on the Prison Ship) Chief Blue Meanie: Thank God, you're just in time. Razorbeard: Who should we hold for ransom? Mad Scientist: How about we use the Grolgoth? It can not only torture our enemies, but it can detect people to kidnap. Chief Blue Meanie: All right! Let's do it! (Later, we see a beautiful young woman with brown hair and green eyes wearing a yellow and purple dress, sitting on the balcony of a castle. She is a princess named Daphne, and she isn't happy with her life as a princess) Princess Daphne: (sighs) Nothing happens in my castle. It's always the same thing. It's making me very bored. I wish something interesting will happen. (Just then, she sees the Prison Ship appear in the sky) Princess Daphne: Is that...a pirate ship floating in the sky? (Grolgoth appears just as Daphne is distracted. The robot knocks her out by hitting her in the back of the head. As Daphne falls unconscious, Grolgoth picks her up and takes her to the Prison Ship) Chief Blue Meanie: Razorbeard, we got our prisoner! She must be a princess, and she sure looks very lovely. Razorbeard: Excellent. Take her to her cell. Chief Bluer Meanie: At once, sir. (A few hours later, Daphne wakes up) Princess Daphne: Where am I? What happened? (Daphne realizes that she's been chained to a wall) Princess Daphne: That's strange...I think I've been chained to a wall. How did that happen? (Daphne realizes something) Princess Daphne: I...I think I must've been kidnapped by someone. Someone who is evil. How do I get out of these chains? Voice: Oh, don't worry, ma'am. I'll get you out of there. (A strange-looking creature comes over to her and unchains her using a skeleton bone) Princess Daphne: Oh, thank you. Who are you, and can you tell me where we are? Willy: My name is Willy, and I've been here in the Prison Ship for a long time. You're a princess, right? Princess Daphne: I certainly am. I'm Princess Daphne. How did you get in here? Willy: That's none of your business. You don't even want to know why I got trapped here. Princess Daphne: Oh. Must have been something terrible. Willy: It was indeed. You're not gonna sit down, cry, and wait for someone to rescue you like those stereotypical damsels in distress, are you? Princess Daphne: What? Goodness, no. Not all princesses are damsels in distress. Not even me. I think that if I want to get out of here, I should escape on my own. But the door looks like it's locked. I don't think I'll be able to escape without a key of some sort. Willy: Oh, don't worry. How about you use this? (Willy hands Daphne the bone he has) Princess Daphne: What is that? Willy: It's the pinky finger of a skeleton I found in one of the cells. It works just as well as a regular key. Go ahead. Try it. (Daphne takes the finger from him, goes over to the door, and cautiously unlocks the door. Surprisingly, it works) Princess Daphne: Wow! It really works! Willy: I told you. Take it just in case. Princess Daphne: Thank you, Willy. I need to get out of here and return to my castle. Willy: Good luck, and be careful. (Princess Daphne rushes out of her cell) Princess Daphne: That Willy was very clever. Who knew a skeleton bone could be so useful? (Suddenly, as she passes by the other cells, she sees the Blue Meanies and Robo-Pirates passing by. Luckily, they don't notice her) Princess Daphne: Oh dear. Those must be the evil beings who kidnapped me. If they see me, they might want to put me back into the cell I was in. I don't want that to happen. I think I should fight them if they find me. But I don't have any weapons I can use. What should I do? (Daphne thinks for a moment, and then gets an idea) Princess Daphne: I think I should ask some of the other prisoners if they have anything I can use. (Daphne goes from cell to cell, asking prisoners for things that she can use. She is given two yo-yos with very long strings, an automatic bubble wand that looks a little broken down, and a large mallet) Princess Daphne: Hmm, these don't look like very useful weapons, but I guess they'll have to do. (Just then, she hears footsteps. She runs off and hides. A few of the Blue Meanies and Robo-Pirates pass by, but they don't see Daphne) Princess Daphne: Whew! That was close one. Good thing they didn't see me. If they see me again, I'll have to use what I have to fight them. Maybe I could escape through the main deck of this ship, but it might be full of those big blue monsters and robot pirates. If I get to the main deck, I'll be very quiet and sneak past them so they won't notice me. (Daphne quietly sneaks past the Robot-Pirates and Blue Meanies. Unfortunately, a Robo-Pirate notices them from the corner of his eye. He goes over to Razorbeard) Robo-Pirate #1: Hey, Admiral, I think that princess we held captive escaped from her cell. Razorbeard: What? Well, she won't escape for long. We'd better call the other pirates to stop her. Sound the alarm! All hands on deck! (The Robo-Pirates hear the alarm go off. They notice Daphne and point their lasers at her) Princess Daphne: Uh-oh. They noticed me. I'd better run. (Daphne runs off as quickly as possible. The pirates shoot their lasers, but they miss the target due to Daphne no longer being their identified target) Princess Daphne: Whew! Good thing I didn't get hit by any of those lasers. (The Robo-Pirates crash into each other and the wall at the same time) Robo-Pirate #1: Darn it. She got away. Razorbeard: Well, at least she won't be able to escape easily. After her! (The Robo-Pirates and Blue Meanies chase after Daphne, but as she runs to a corner, Daphne decides to put the items she has to good use) Princess Daphne: Now might be a good time to use these...um, weapons I have. (Daphne throws the yo-yos at four of the Robo-Pirates and Blue Meanies and ties them up. Then she uses the automatic bubble wand to trap some of the Robo-Pirates and Blue Meanies in giant bubbles. Finally, she uses her large hammer to pound the remaining Robot-Pirates and Blue Meanies flat) Princess Daphne: I did it! Maybe these things are useful after all. Now I should be able to get out of here. (But just as Daphne heads to the main deck to find the escape pods, Chief Blue Meanie and Admiral Razorbeard stop her) Razorbeard: What are you doing? You should be in your cell. Chief Blue Meanie: You will not escape now. Go back to your cell or face the consequences. Princess Daphne: No. I won't go back to my cell. I may be a princess, but I am a strong princess who is able to stand up for herself. I don't rely on others to rescue me if I'm in trouble. I can get myself out of these kinds of situations on my own. You can't change that. Go ahead and fight me. I'm tough. I'm strong. I'm brave. I'm not a stereotypical damsel in distress. I'm a real princess. A real princess is able to fight and defend herself. Try and fight me, but you will see that I'm not a weak individual. Razorbeard: Oh, really? Chief Blue Meanie: We'll see about that. (Daphne fights Razorbeard and Chief Blue Meanie with her gadgets. It's a lot tougher than she though, because Razorbeard and Blue Meanie are bigger and a lot stronger than their minions) Princess Daphne: Boy, these guys are really tough to fight. I could really use some help. (Just then, Manic the Hedgehog arrives with his siblings, Sonic and Sonia, and his friends, Amy Rose and Tails) Princess Daphne: Oh, it's a group of hedgehogs and a two-tailed fox! Maybe they're here to help me. Manic: Whoa! You're out of your cell already? Princess Daphne: I certainly am. Sonic: We were here to rescue you, since we heard you got kidnapped and locked up in a cell. Princess Daphne: I was, but I was able to get out in no time. Sonia: Really? How did you do that? Princess Daphne: Oh, that's my little secret. Can you please help me fight these guys? They're pretty tricky for me to defeat. Amy: Don't worry, princess! We will help you! Manic: Yeah, we sure will. Tails: You guys fight the robot pirate captain and the big blue monster. I'll go free the other prisoners. (Tails rushes over to the cells to free the prisoners. Daphne and the hedgehogs fight Razorbeard and Chief Blue Meanie. Sonia attacks Razorbeard with her martial arts skills and super strength. Manic fights Chief Blue Meanie with his drumsticks. Sonic fights both Razorbeard and Chief Blue Meanie by using his Chaos Powers on them and then making them dizzy by running around them with his super speed. For the final blow, Amy uses her Piko Piko Hammer to knock out Chief Blue Meanie and Razorbeard. Daphne ties them up and traps them in giant bubbles) Princess Daphne: Thank you for helping me defeat Chief Blue Meanie and Admiral Razorbeard. I never knew how helpful hedgehogs could be. Sonic: No problem, princess. We're always happy to help. Now, we need to get out of here and blow this ship up. Manic: I've got a bomb I can put in this ship. (Manic places the bomb down and sets it to explode. Just then, Tails has freed the prisoners and they rush over to the escape pods. There are only three pods left, with room for two people inside each pod) Tails: Well, the prisoners are free. Maybe we should get out of here, too. Manic: The bomb will go off in two minutes. Amy: That should give us some time to escape. Come on, guys. Let's get outta here! Princess Daphne: Thank goodness. I feel a little worn out after that big fight. (They all go into the remaining escape pods and eject out of the ship. As they land back to Earth, the Prison Ship explodes. As they land on the ground and come out of their escape pods, they see debris of the ship and the Robot-Pirates and Blue Meanies fall out of the sky) Manic: Wow. That sure was some explosion. You sure were brave, princess. I've never seen anyone so brave, smart, and strong as you. Princess Daphne: (chuckles) That's because all princesses should be brave, smart, and strong. I don't think my life as a princess is boring anymore. Can you please take me back to my castle. I now must rest after this odd adventure that I've had. Manic: Why, I'll be glad to. Hey, guys, can you help take this lovely princess home? Sonic: Sure thing, little bro. Sonia: We'd be happy to. (Sonic and his siblings take Princess Daphne back to her castle) Trivia *The yo-yo, bubble wand, and hammer that Princess Daphne uses to fight the Blue Meanies and Robo-Pirates is an allusion to the Powerpuff Girls' weapons in Powerpuff Girls Z. Category:Ungrounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Videos Category:Non Grounded Videos